Unnamed Flowers
by JazzySpazzy421
Summary: This was a very sudden and abrupt story. My firsy Emmett/Rosalie one Emmett racks up the courage to ask out his crush what will happen? Oneshot Read and review!


**A/N: This is a short story about Emmett asking Rosalie out. My first Emmet/Rose STORY. All human.**

**Read and review!!**

Chapter 1 Emmett's POV

I couldn't help grinning as Rosalie strolled in front of me, to walk to her stunning BMW convertible. She had a few textbooks in her fragile hands, so I decided to show just how gentlemanly I COULD be.

"Here, let me help you…" I offered. She placed the books in my arms quickly, clearly grateful.

I was actually stunned as the light breeze ruffled her golden hair that was so beautiful it should be illegal. It was exactly the right shade to match her violet blue eyes that were imaginative. Her body was…YOWZA…she was perfectly shaped, balanced, sculpted to the point where she could literally make an angel look like Krusty the Clown.

"Thanks, Emmett." It wasn't a surprise that she knew my name. This school had a frightening total of 358 students. I'd heard of middle schools in Canada with more children bouncing in the hallways.

"So…I was wondering…"The introduction bubbled from the lips that looked like construction paper when compared to Rosalie's shiny, full, magnificent, prominent ones. This school was SO damn lucky…girls like the ones you see on commercials are naturally born like that under three percent of the time, but the glorious Rosalie Lillian Hale left them all behind.

She looked up, in what I assumed was interest.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee after school or something?" I grinned in the way that some girls would find attractive, but I doubted it would work in Rose's case.

"I'd LOVE to, Em," She swiftly stretched up to kiss my cheek, leaving me breathless, and my cheek burning.

You may think that the only reason for me loving her is because of her looks, but no, she is also very sweet and caring. She helps others. Such as the time Alice and Edward Cullen came to our school, she helped them out. She gets perfect four point oh's. She is very statuesque and sophisticated, as well as funny. She actually made a large percentage of the school guffaw at her talking about volcanoes. I know everyone thinks I'm the funny one, but she is…WOW.

That afternoon, I waited outside the change rooms, knowing she had gym last period. Only a few minutes later, out she swept, carrying all her belongings.

"Hey, Rose," I grinned and took her things.

"Where are we going exactly?" She poised.

"Um…anywhere you want to go," I hadn't really thought that much about it, seeing as long as I was with her, I didn't care where we went.

"Hmm…how about…the new coffee place…what's it called…? Penumbra Café?" She wondered.

"Sure thing," We walked calmly to my car, or vehicle, the red Jeep.

"Wow, a Wrangler. This must have been hard to find," Yes, my Rosie was a car fanatic.

The ride to the coffee shop was short thanks to the unimaginable vehicle I had in my possession. We chatted as if we had known each other for years.

Once there, we ordered quickly and sat down next to the window. It was raining, as usual.

"So…how's life?" That was my usual pickup line. I winked for a dramatic emphasis.

She laughed, making my heart beat dramatically.

I took a bite out of my chocolate croissant. The icing sugar on top smeared around my face like clown make-up.

She laughed even harder.

I used the back of my sleeve to wipe my mouth, making her laugh even more.

"Here, you missed some," She leaned in, much to my surprise, to lick my face clean, like the deer in Snow White.

I tilted my face, so our lips were touching. This was…staggering. As was Rosie. Her lips were so soft, babies should beware. Her hands were in my hair, and we proceeded to deepen the kiss to a T-rated level.

"Do you wanna go?" She asked slightly huskily.

"Sure…" I walked briskly out of the small, home-like café, rushing. Once outside, we went to the small park that was near the café's parking lot. It was really nice, with small gardens scattered here and there, and covered in different flowers which I couldn't name. I stood in front of a tiny park bench, and looked to my side, where an archangel was grasping my arm eagerly.

I raised a hand and delicately stroked her perfect cheek bones. She closed her eyes, relaxed. We closed the distance between our lips quickly and without hesitating.

This time we kissed a lot…more. Her tongue made an appearance as they collide gladly and they seemed to enjoy exploring our mouths. Her hands tangled in my hair again, and mine snaked quite tightly around her petite waist. We had to come up for air eventually, only to embrace each other in a loving hug.

"Well, that was…interesting," I said confidently.

"I've really wanted to do that for a long time," She admitted, hiding her scorching face against my granite shoulder. I was breathless.

"Don't be ashamed. I have as well. For longer than you can comprehend," I whispered into her delicate ear.

"So…are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked.

"I sure hope so," I said and pecked her cheek.

"So do I," She grinned, and it lightened her face gloriously.

"I love you," I breathed, half hoping hat she wouldn't have heard me.

"I love you sooo much more, Emmett Daniel McCarty," How did she learn my middle name?! It was embarrassing and unnecessary, but with Rosalie, I couldn't care less.

I finally felt whole as I held the incarnation of all beauty and perfection. I couldn't help chuckling, staying true to character.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! It was my first E/R fan-fic. I hope you didn't mind the middle name I gave Emmett. It's one of the many non-Twilight-related names I like.**

**Review!! It's almost as good as reading Emmett's innuendos in Breaking Dawn!!**

**-JazzySpazzy421**


End file.
